Charming the Halliwells
by Jason Decade
Summary: After the girls retire, their children go into the demon vanquishing business. Set after Forever Charmed. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Wicca Wicca What!

All rights to the Halliwells and Charmed go to The Wb and Aaron

Spelling. This is a spin-off of his creation, of which we're all thankful

for.

**Chapter 1: Wicca Wicca What?!**

Piper sat Wyatt down next to a little boy and sighed a breath of relief.

Piper pleaded with Wyatt: Now honey, no orbing today, ok? Seriously Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded and they both noticed someone rub by. Piper kissed Wyatt

goodbye and jogged behind the woman who was running and

stopped in time to see her fall and a demon shimmer in behind her!

Piper: HEY!

The demon looked at her, but as soon as it did, she blew him up!

Piper walked to the woman and extended her hand: Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell.

Caly: I'm Caly...Caly Summers. You're a Charmed One aren't you? I've heard

of you and I live next door to you.

Piper was confused: I never noticed before.

Caly I just moved in.

She and Caly walked and talked, leaving the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Charmed Ones...the witches to save the world from all evil! They

battled their "last" big battle, but then there was

still demons, right? I lived next door to them and grew up with Wyatt,

Chris, Melinda, and their cousins. I'm Chris' age, and

right now I'm 16 and a junior in high school. Chris is 17 and a junior,

Wyatt is a senior and almost 18. Melinda is a

sophomore and almost 16. back to the story, I'm half witch, half

whitelighter. I know what you're saying, " Nuh unh!", but

they changed the rules a while back. So my mother and the Charmed Ones

became fast friends 16 years ago and ever since, I've

been close friends with the Halliwells. In fact, I'm at their house more

than I'm at mine. I love Piper, she runs a club and

a restaurant...how coll is that?! And her husband runs Magic School. I love

visiting there. There are 4 Charmed Ones, 1 is

dead, 1 is a whitelighter (Paige), 1 is Piper, and the last one is an

advice columnist and author (Phoebe). I'm so close with

the family that they think of me as family, especially when it comes to

their kids. Who am I? I'm Drake Summers, an African

American witch/whitelighter. I was the kid Piper sat Wyatt next to that day

at school and the lady running from the demon is

my mother. My story starts here...

Chris and I walked down the halls of our high school, trying to avoid thee

mass of people.

Chris: Who are you taking to prom?

Drake: Not sure, I'm thinking of going by myself.

Chris: Really? That's noble.

Drake: I am, aren't I.

We walked on, stopping at Wyatt.

Wyatt: Hey Chris. Hey Drake, what's up?

I just stared: I'm good.

I had become nervous around him lately. he was one of my best friends, but

he was such a hottie! He was powerful and hot.

Wyatt: What?

I found myself: I was just...We were talking about prom, who are you

taking?

Wyatt: Bianca.

Bianca...I hated her. She was the most popular girl in school, but also the

meanest. I just shook my head and waited.

Chris: Lucky. Drake here is going solo.

Wyatt: Again? I mean you haven't...

Drake: Well, not everyone wants to date hos. I'm not exactly up to doing

someone everyone else has done!

I found myself very embarrassed and walked away, but Wyatt caught up with

me.

Wyatt grabbed me: Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that we've

been so close since we were little and lately

we've been off.

I shrugged: I'm...just going through some stuff...being...

Wyatt looked at me: ...A witch? Me too! It's really hard, learning

everything.

I nodded: Yeah, that's it. Look, Wyatt, I've gotta go, tell Chris I'll see

him in the junior meeting.

I stalked away, not looking back. Wyatt knew that something was off, but I

doubted that he'd ever notice what it was. He was

going to prom with Bianca...Chris was going with Janet Harris, Bianca's

best friend...and I was going alone. Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the next few hours hiding from Wyatt and Chris until I had class

with Wyatt. A-P Latin. I tried to ignore him, but

soon a note materialized in my lap and I read it:

Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. Are you avoiding me?

just tell me what I did...you know, it's weird. You're acting

like...anyways, are you coming over after class? Well, just write back.

I grimaced, then wrote that I wasn't and orbed it back to him. Wyatt read

the note and frowned, then looked back at the teacher.

The teacher: Mr. Summers. Do you have something you'd like to share?

I shook my head: I'm good.

The class erupted in laughed and it made the teacher noticeably mad.

The teacher stared at me, then began to speak again: I hope that you are

not getting smart with me, young man.

I frowned: I've always been smart, I'm just getting here.

The class once again ertuped in laughed and the teacher stood!

The teacher pointed at the door: Drake Summers, go to the office, now!

As I got up, I grabbed my stuff and whispered, " Bitch!" and walked away

from the class. As I got to the principal's office, I noticed that someone

had appeared from nowhere!

I stood, watching the lady: Hey, this is a no shimmer zone!

The someone stared at me, then sent an energy ball sailing at me! I ducked

and rolled, then got up and sent the demon flying with my telekinesis! I

looked around to make sure no one was watching and noticed the cameras. I

was knocked out of my contemplation by a kick to the chest that sent me

sliding across the floor! I stopped at someone's shoes and looked up to see

Wyatt.

I was shocked to see him: Wyatt?! What are you doing here?

Wyatt grinned: I sensed you...I am your whitelighter.

He helped me up: How could I forget?

I telekinetically lifted a flag out of it's holder and launched it at the

demon, causing her to burst into flames and disentegrate onto dust!

Wyatt looked impressed: That's you're first vanquish, isn't it? Nice.

I smirked: Yeah, learned from the Charmed Ones. Not everyone can be

perfect.

Wyatt's eyebrow lifted: You think I'm perfect.

I blushed: Um...sure.

Wyatt: Why have you been avoiding me? And why did you get mad earlier?

I couldn't think straight: I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't

Wyatt: So there is something? Why can't you? Lately we've been off, and

it's scary to me.

I shook my head: If you knew, you might...probaly...you wouldn't like me.

Suddenly the bell rang and the hall was crowded with people and I

disappeared in the crowd.

When I orbed home, I flet the slightest sensation of something being wrong

and I walked into the dining room. I was immediately thrown back into the

mirror, shattering it into pieces!

I stood shakily: Can I not get my ass kicked today?

A guy stepped out of nowhere: Not sure. Not working so far. look, I was

just trying to keep you from attacking me.

I chuckled: So you freakin sent flying into a mirror?

I stopped when I noticed that the demon was cute. Tall, tanned and handsome

with blue eyes.

The demon smiled: The name is Talik. Look, I'm not a bad demon, I'm a good

demon.

I laughed for a few minutes before talking again: A good demon?

Talik: yeah. What's wrong with that?

Drake: Doesn't exist. Believe me, I'm the Charmed One's friend and I know

whole of things and good demons are not ones who knock you on your ass.

Talik: Ignorance.

I winced: I'm ignorant? Okay, I'll bite, name another good demon.

Talik: Cole Turner

Drake: Evil...turned into the source. And if I remember correctly, he

turned Phoebe evil...

Talik: Drake...well, the demon Drake.

Drake sighed: Ok, ok, fine, but he died because he was a demon...and demons

are, everyone say it with me, evil.

Talik: Just admit you're wrong.

Drake: Look, you're a demon. You could be here to rape me, or kidnap

me...or you know, kill me.

Talik chuckled: Rape you? You wish, look I'm half human, Italian I might

add...if you're interested, and half demon.

Drake: What's that got to do with anything.

Talik: I told you, if you're interested. I need the Charmed Ones' help.

Drake: So you attacked me?

Talik: Just listen!

I sat down on a chair across from him: I'm listening.

Talik sighed: Anyone ever tell you that you're cute?

I blushed: Get on with it!

Talik: ok, so my dad is half demon and my mom...wasn't. I want to help

fight the good fight in her honor.

I blinked furiously: Ok, wait, what I'm getting is that you want to

infiltrate the Charmed Ones...sorry, but they're really busy training the

new generation of witches.

Talik: Meaning that they can only help you.

I frowned: Look, I'm sorry that you're not all the way demon...

Talik: What are you saying? That I can't kick ass?!

I continued:....but soon I'm going to have to vanquish you and things like

you.

Talik: So now you're calling me a thing?

I sighed in disbelief: No, I'm just saying that...ok, I do not need

this. Get out!

Talik: You haven't heard anything

I shouted: Get out!

Just then orbs swirled and in popped Chris and Wyatt.

Wyatt hurried to my side: What's going on?

We both stood.

Chris noticed Talik and the broken mirror: Demon, bro!

Wyatt raised his hand and Talik raised his hand and I stood between them!

I turned to Wyatt: What are you guys doing here?

Chris: Wyatt noticed that you were stressed, him being your whitelighter

and all...

I sighed and pointed to Talik: He has that effect on me.

Wyatt: So you don't want me to vanquish the demon who stresses you out?!

I nodded: I can handle it myself.

Chris: Can you really? I'm not seeing that.

I rolled my eyes: It's amazing how much you two don't see!

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, then at Talik.

Chris: What does he want?

Talik cleared his throat: My name is Talik.

I chuckled: Yeah and he wants to be vanquished. No, but he want to help

fight the good fight.

Wyatt and Chris laughed.

Wyatt: Funny. What does he really want?

He and Chris noticed the look on our faces and stopped laughing

immediately.

Chris shook his head: Oh no! Hell no! He's a demon.

Drake: And Coop is a cupid, Leo was a whitelighter, and Henry is mortal.

Wyatt: It's not the same.

Drake: Why? Cause he's not joining the family?

I didn't catch the last sentence and I wish I could have just frozen the

whole room before I said it.

Wyatt looked a bit hurt: Look, I've been putting up with you for days now

and I think I deserve to know what's going on!

Drake: You really want to know?! Talik, Chris can you leave for a minute?

Talik: I'll come back when you're not knee deep in drama.

He shimmered out, leaving Drake, Chris, and Wyatt alone.

Chris: I'm going home, but I'll see you later.

I nodded to him and he orbed out, leaving me and Wyatt.

Wyatt: Okay, now what's going on?

I sighed: Have you noticed how you asked me earlier who I was going to the

prom with and I said alone and got defensive...and how I'm...

I stopped at the look on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt: I think I get it.

I frowned: I told you...

Wyatt: no, I just...It's not a shock, but...Are you in love with the

warlock?

I smiled: No, what? I just met him.

Wyatt: You think he's cute...

I smiled; He's a demon...you don't have a problem with this?

wyatt smiled: No...I don't and yeah he is. Don't forget that.

I was shocked: Why do you care if I think he's cute? And shouldn't it be

more of a shock?

Wyatt: A shock? No, you are who you are. That would be like saying I don't

like you because you're a witch...but I care because you're my best friend

and I don't want to see you get hurt. You know what happened with my Aunt

Phoebe and Cole.

I grasped my face with my hands: I didn't say I like Talik...

Wyatt: Now he's Talik?

Drake: Wyatt why do you have make me feel like an idiot?! If I did like

him, that would be my decision! It's not like I have many options around

here anyways.

Wyatt winced: Maybe you do have options! I'm not trying to make you feel

like an idiot, I'm just worried. A demon shows up in your home, fights you,

and you actually listen to him.

I hugged him: You're not gonna always be there...I need to learn to survive

alone.

Wyatt: That's where you're wrong. I'm your whitelighter...I'm your friend,

I'll always be here.

I teared up.

Wyatt: Are you crying?

I smiled; Nah.

Wyatt: Want to come over and I'll help you with the homework you missed?

I looked around: No. I need some quiet and I suppose your cousins are over

tonight...and I have to clean up.

Wyatt smiled: If you need me, I'm an orb away. By the way, where's your mom

and dad?

Drake: Their away.

Wyatt nodded and orbed out, leaving me with an empty house. I thought about

it, all of it. Although I have had my ass kicked today, it was better than

it's been in a long time. Talik had come and I'm thinking he may just be as

innocent as he claims, but there is always a but. He's defitely sexy...but

I wouldn't give up my friends for him...demons come and go, but Halliwells

are forever.

If you want to read more, go to .org/nifty/gay/celebrity/charming-the-halliwells/


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to the Halliwells and Charmed go to The Wb and Aaron

Spelling. This is a spin-off of his creation, of which we're all thankful

for.

"So, he wants us to...do what exactly?" Phoebe asked, looking up at me from her article.

"He wants the Charmed Ones...that'd be you guys, to let him help you. He

said, and I quote, 'Fight the good fight'." I said walking to the table.

"Who says that?" Paige chuckled.

"Apparently him." I said sitting beside her, "As a matter of fact, he

seemed genuine. It was almost scary...or as scary as a demon can get when he's not trying to kill you." I finished.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Piper chortled, then stopped at the sight

of my face, " Look, Drake, you're family and hopefully we've taught you better than that." she said, losing her smile.

" I get it, good vs. bad. But the fight for you guys is over and we might

need him in the future. You taught me so much,but...things are strange now and I wanted to let you know." I smiled.

" It wouldn't be the first time we've worked with a demon who wasn't evil."

Paige said quickly.

" That's what he said." I nodded.

" What did he say after that?" Piper asked walking to the table.

" He did call me ignorant...that was a minus." I sighed.

They all gasped and looked at me in shock.

" Yeah, then he brought up Cole and Drake...it was like he'd studied you."

I said slowly.

" Very creepy, especially since you said he was, what? 17, 18?" Paige

asked.

" So, is it a unanimous 'no'?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded, but Phoebe didn't.

" Do you trust him?" Piper asked me, looking into my eyes.

" I'm not gonna lie, I do...but then I don't." I said as honestly as I

could.

At that moment, Billie walked in a put her coat on the couch. She then

walked to where we were.

" You don't what?" Billie asked, not bothering to say hi.

" Know about him." I answered.

"Who is he?" Billie asked impatiently.

" The demon who wants to be friends with the power of three." Piper

interjected.

" Let me guess, a trap? Or, wait, is this for real?" Billie asked with a

confused face.

" That would be the million dollar question." I said, looking at my watch,

" Well, I'm just about late for school, so I'm

gonna be off. If you talk to my parent, tell them I said hi and....you

know, see you soon." I said as I orbed out, leaving

them to think about Talik and his "offer".

" What do you guys think?" Billie asked.

" Trap." Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

" I don't think so. I'm not sure what it is, but whatever it is, it'll have

to wait. I've got to be at the restaurant, then check on the club.

Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda walked slowly down the hall, talking about the

day before, then they came to a stop at Wyatt's locker.

" I can't tell you." Wyatt said, opening his locker, " He didn't even want

me to know!" Wyatt smiled without looking at them.

" We're all like family. Friends don't even have secrets, so what does that

say about family?" Chris said, trying to get the information he wanted from his brother.

" That tells me that when he wants you to know, he'll tell you." Wyatt said

calmly.

" So, is this like a secret that only you know, or is this something a

bunch of people know and he just isn't telling us?" Melinda asked.

" You really want to know?" Wyatt sighed.

Melinda and Chris both leaned forward and nodded.

" He's a witch." Wyatt whispered, then laughed.

" Wyatt, you suck!" Melinda said storming off.

" Now that she's gone, really, what is it?" Chris asked, smiling.

" Would you still like him if he was white, Chinese, Indian, or any other

way?" Wyatt asked carefully.

" What sense does that make? Are you trying to say he's Chinese?" Chris

said dumbly.

" NO! No, never mind." Wyatt said, slamming his locker and walking to

class, avoiding Chris' persistence.

" Now they're both doing it." Chris said, shaking his head and walking the

opposite direction.

I orbed into a janitor's closet at school and quickly hopped out on the way

to class. I had decided that I'd skip my locker and go right to class; I had almost beat the bell when I tripped over

someone and fell into the floor!

" you son of a bi..." I said, stopping at the sight of Talik.

" What did you just call my mother?" Talik said, helping me up.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him oddly.

" I've gone to school here forever, you just never noticed me." Talik

smiled and I remembered where I'd seen him! How could I be so dumb?! He was on the football team!

" I placed a glamour on my life...just the name. So, have you told the

sisters about my offer?" Talik said quickly.

I tried not to smile, " Maybe. So are you gonna bug me until they give

their answer?" I asked, readjusting my books.

" No." He said simply.

" Good." I said dejectedly.

"I'm going to pester you everyday, even after, because I like you." He

smiled, making me blush.

" You have that kind of time?" I asked, trying my best not to blush.

" Yeah, for you I do." Talik chuckled.

" As much as I'm enjoying this, I have to go to class. Some of us don't

have the time." I sighed.

" What? Following the footsteps of Phoebe? Or maybe Piper....or maybe

you'll concentrate on whitelighter things like Paige." he teased.

I smiled, then felt strange, like someone was talking loudly in my head! I

gasped for air and hoped the voices would subside

and soon I was on my knees, screaming in pain! The last thing I saw was

students swarming from their classes to see what was happening.

At the Manor, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stood over unconscious me. For

a while, no one said a word, then Piper spoke.

" We need," she started, " To tell them. It's not right for them not to

know. And we also need to say that spell." she said, not taking her eyes from me.

" Yeah, for a while he was normal, as normal as a witch/whitelighter could

be, but maybe it's time to tell him." Paige said, wincing at the idea.

" You mean them. This affects Wyatt and Chris equally." Phoebe said, bring

her hand off her mouth.

" Yeah, but Phoebe, he has more to lose." Piper said, beginning to pace.

Leo grabbed her into a hug, " It'll be okay, it's only a few more weeks

until the day. Until then we need to take care of him as best we can." Leo smiled.

Piper chuckled, " We broke him and he's not even ours." she said, breaking

the hug. She heard a crash and looked at her sisters and Leo. They all left the room quickly, bolting down the stairs.

Wyatt, with his cousins and siblings, waited downstairs in the Solarium. No

one said a word, they sat in silence trying to figure out what happened to Drake. Their thoughts were interrupted when

Talik shimmered into the room.

Henry Jr. stood, " Who's that?" he said, bracing himself for a fight.

"Is that Talik?" she said, looking him over.

Wyatt sneered, " Yes! You have the nerve to come here after what you did?"

he quaked.

" What did I do?" Talik said, shocked at the accusation.

" You tried to kill Drake!" Chris said angrily.

"Why are you here?" Wyatt said, holding Chris back.

Talik stepped back, " I swear I didn't." he said quickly.

" Ok, then who did?" Henry Jr. said automatically.

" I don't know! Look, we were just standing there talking and he flipped

out!" Talik explained.

Wyatt stepped up, face to face with Talik, " I don't believe you and now

you have the nerve to come to my home?" he said trying to intimidate Talik.

Wyatt punched Talik and Talik fell backwards into the wicker chair! He

quickly shook it off and tackled Wyatt into the armoire, then they both fell to the floor, pummeling each other! Leo and

Piper ran into the room and the stopped the fight immediately.

Piper grabbed Wyatt, " What in the hell is going on?!" she shouted.

" He tried to kill Drake" Wyatt panted.

" No he didn't. Drake's powers are malfunctioning. He's still new, so the

effects of it are daunting to him." Leo said,straining to hold Talik back.

Wyatt stopped struggling and looked at Talik, " You didn't do it?" he said

in disbelief.

" What in the fuck have I been saying all this time!" Talik shouted,

covering his face with his hands.

Piper pointed her finger at him, " Hey! Watch the language in this house."

Piper said calmly.

Talik stopped struggling too, " Is he alright?" Talik asked in concern.

" He's fine. He needs his rest, so he's going to stay here until his

parents get back." Leo said.

" How long will that be?" Chris asked quickly.

Piper sighed, " they are scheduled to be gone for a few months, but when I

talked to Caly earlier, she hinted that they might be gone a little longer. They're helping a new company set up, so

they will be gone for a while." Piper explained.

" It's been a...pleasure, but I have other things to do besides get my ass

kicked in this house." Talik said, shimmering out.

Leo and Piper turned to Wyatt, " Wyatt, What's wrong with you? You've never

fought like that. He's a demon, yeah, but there

was no reason." Leo asked angrily.

Wyatt sneered, " I really don't like him. He's using Drake to get to you

guys. He's evil."

" Wyatt, there are good demons...not good demons, but you know what I'm

saying right?" she said and he nodded.

Just then Phoebe and Paige orbed in from upstairs.

" What happened here?" Paige asked, surveying the room.

Piper again sighed, " Wyatt and Talik had a fight." she explained.

" Wyatt won." Henry Jr. said cheerfully.

" SHHH! Wait...really?" Paige said, trying to hear more.

" Nobody one. They just had to do the 'male' thing and fight." Phoebe's

oldest daughter, Prudence said without blinking.

Phoebe ruffled Prudence's hair, " That's my little psychologist!" she said

happily.

Chris scoffed, " There is a word for it and it's not that." he joked.

" Do I smell cookies?" Paige asked, smelling the air.

" Yeah, want some?" Piper said, walking to the kitchen.

Paige and Phoebe nodded, then all the women left the room. The guys stayed

behind, shaking their heads.

" Women." Henry Jr. said, flopping down on the couch.

I woke up when I felt a hand graze my cheek and I looked over to see

Talik. I jumped at first, then looked around to see where I was.

" I'm glad you're awake." Talik smiled.

" Anything to make you happy." I said, smiling.

Talik moved his hand on top of mine, " I know you don't trust me, but..."

he said, but I interrupted.

At hearing that, I frowned, " I didn't say that!" I said quickly.

At first he didn't say anything, but then he looked at me in realization, "

You've trusted me all long, haven't you? It's

Wyatt and the sisters who don't trust me, right?" he said anxiously.

I looked away, " I'm not stupid, I've heard about..." I said quietly.

" Forget what you've heard! I'm different. The reason why I put a glamour

on my name is that I...before we met, I liked you.

I just didn't want us to meet under the wrong pretenses." he explained and

I smiled.

" I don't if that's quite stalking, but it's close." I nodded.

" You know, tomorrow's Halloween...and I was wondering would you like to go

demon hunting with me?" Talik asked calmly.

" You're brave. I could be straight." I smiled.

He laughed, " No offense, but I've studied you. So, what is it, you want to

go trick or treating with me, or do you just want the treats?" He joked, making me laugh.

" I don't know, which one are you?" I laughed.

" I guess you'll find out tomorrow." He said, kissing me quickly and

shimmering out of the room just in time to avoid being seen by Wyatt. I was so shocked that for the first few minutes I didn't

notice Wyatt.

Wyatt looked into the air, " Was someone just here?" he asked.

I was silent.

" Drake." He called.

I was still silent.

" DRAKE!" he shouted and I snapped out of my daze.

" Hey Wyatt." I said, trying to act as normal as possible.

He looked at me strangely for a minute, then spoke, " Are you okay? Dad

said that you'd be alright, but you seem...should I call him?" Wyatt said with concern.

I stared at him quietly for a moment.

" What?" Wyatt smiled.

I shook my head, " Look at you, all protective. I like. There is something

I have to ask you...When we talked the other day; you said that I had other choices. Exactly who do you mean?" I asked

carefully surveying his face.

Wyatt walked over and sat on the bed, " That's what I wanted to talk to you

about. I was....

Just then, the whole family burst through the door! By the time they were

all in, Wyatt was halfway across the room and I was a bit disappointed, but I went with it. I talked to them al for hours and they told me that they had come to a conclusion about what to do about Talik. I nodded, but I didn't listen. I was

preoccupied by Wyatt, who seemed to be very depressed. I wasn't so cheerful myself. All of a sudden I wasn't feeling so good, but I

smiled and nodded.

I told Piper that I was going to go to my house, where there'd surely be no

noise and less trick or treaters and she reluctantly agreed. At 8:40, Talik shimmered in. I turned and looked at

him, then smiled broadly.

" I thought you had rethought the whole good guy thing." I smiled.

" When are you going to believe that I'm here to help and nothing else?"

Talik chuckled.

I walked over to my bed and put on my jacket, " When we vanquish the last

demon in the world." I joked.

He smiled and held out his hand, " Come on, weirdo." he said.

I gasped in mock outrage, " You're the demon wanting to fight evil and I'm

the weird one?" I said, grabbing his hand and we

shimmered away. I found myself in a warehouse. I was about to ask where we

were when I heard something clank and a growl! We both ducked behind a nearby crate, looking around it to find what was

causing all the commotion. I saw a large demon, very pale, and he was sucking the life out of a kid! I tired to get up, but

Talik pulled me back down.

" We have to come up with a plan!" Talik whispered.

" He could be dead by then." I whispered back, thinking of what the sisters

would do. I thought about Piper and what she would do and I held up my hands and the scene froze. I ran to the kid and

Talik followed, stopping as we got closer. I stopped too and noticed that he was looking up and I looked up to and saw

what he was staring at. There were at least 7 other demons, like the ones feeding on the little boy, waiting for us. Suddenly he room unfroze and the demons came after us! The first one dropped the kid and lined up with the rest of them.

I backed closer to Talik, " Got any ideas?" I asked in fear.

"One, but you wouldn't like it." he said honestly.

I turned to him, " Anything is better than being killed." I said quickly.

" Anything?" he frowned.

I nodded, " Do whatever you're going to do!" I shouted.

I felt him grab me, then he threw me across the floor! I landed next to the

kid, who was lifeless on the floor.

" I offer you a gift on All Hallows Eve." Talik said, pointing to me.

" You ASS! I cannot believe..." I said, very pissed.

" Silence!" Talik said quickly.

The first demon walked up, " This is a bountiful gift, let us all feast on

this delightful morsel. And offer our thanks to our new ally." the demon smirked.

"No need. I need to get rid of him." Talik said happily.

The demons surrounded me and I looked around trying to find somewhere to

go, but there was nowhere to hide! I saw a lead pipe and I focused on it and it blew up, impaling two of the demons, vanquishing them! The other stopped.

" Do you smell that?" One said, sniffing the air.

" Yes, it will be all the sweeter." the leader said, as they once again

moved toward me and the boy. They stopped when energy balls came hurtling at them and they blew up before they could reach us!

I looked up and Talik shrugged, " You didn't like my plan?" he said

innocently.

I punched him in the shoulder immediately, " Next time share the plan!" I

said urgently.

" Go and get the kid. I'm gonna handle these guys." he said, shimmering

over to a group of them.

I nodded and made it to the kid, but as I was leaving the lead demon jumped

out at me and tackled me to the ground! I got to my feet and looked to him.

He charged at me and I jumped into the air trying to jump over him, but I

levitated into the air, " What the fu..." I said, but the demon reached up and slammed me into the ground!

" Does the little Charmed One need a demon to save him?" Erouck, the lead

demon, laughed.

I looked up, panting, " Ok, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused

by his rambling.

" Your blood...the blood of a Charmed One." he smiled.

I sat up, " Ok, I'm going to need the 'for dummies' version." I said,

listening.

" It's in you..." Erouck said, but before he could finish, he was hit with

an energy ball and combusted! I got to my feet and

shook off my confusion.

I hit Talik in the chest, " I was about...You heard what he said! Charmed

blood, there is something fishy going on around

here." I said impatiently.

" Yeah, but I thought he was just playing you." Talik said with a confused

look on his face.

Suddenly my phone rang! I looked at the screen and Wyatt's name and face

popped up. I looked Talik, who looked back with the same shocked expression.

" Hey...Wyatt?" I said, answering the phone.

But it was not Wyatt's voice, it was 'Angry' Piper's voice, " NO! Where are

you! We are so worried, I can't believe you went out without telling us!" she shouted through the phone.

" Piper, you would not have let me go if..." I whimpered through the phone.

" Damn right! You're still recuperating and...wait, where are you?!" she

continued to shout.

I frowned, " Demon hunting with Talik..." I said, maintaining my frown.

Piper chortled, " That's...really not funny, what in the hell is wrong with

you! Get here now!" she said, with Leo behind

her, trying to calm her down.

I sighed, " Alright, I'm be home in seconds." I said carefully.

With a huff, I hung up and turned to Talik, " Can you get this boy home? I

have a feeling I'm going to be Manor-bound for a while." I said grimly.

Talik smiled and kissed me, " Yeah I think I can manage." he said, groping

me.

We got caught in the kissing and groping, but I caught myself, " I should

really be going." I smiled.

We made out for another few minutes before there was a swirl of lights

caught our attention and we split quickly. Wyatt quickly appeared and walked towards us.

Wyatt tried to smile, but it got lost in translation, " Mom sent me to get

you." he said quickly.

" Message boy." Talik taunted.

Wyatt ignored him, " You know it was really dangerous." he said, about to

lecture.

I sighed and rolled my eyes," Save the boy scout act, mama's boy." I said

without thinking. I tried to pull the words back but

it was to late and I had struck a nerve.

" Yeah? Well at least my mom's around." He said in a very annoyed tone.

I gasped, " You know what, I'm going to ignore that because..." I started,

but he interrupted me.

" Don't ignore it! Lately you've been different and I think it's because of

him...I am begging you to not be fooled by him."

Wyatt begged.

" How'd I get pulled into this?" Talik frowned.

" Drake never acted like this before you came." Wyatt said calmly.

" Maybe he just got tired of saint Wyatt coming to his rescue." Talik said

equally as calm.

We all stopped when we noticed that the boy was waking up.

"Talik, I'm going to see you later." I said walking to Wyatt.

Talik nodded, " I will see you later." he said, shimmering over to the boy

and grabbing him, then they shimmered out.

I turned to Wyatt, who was holding out his hand. I turned away from him and

he touched my back, then we orbed back to the

Manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we orbed into the living room, the Charmed Ones were waiting for

us. They all stood when we orbed in and hugged me, then slapped me in the back of the head.

" What is your problem?" Piper said, starting things off.

" Yeah, what's going on with you lately? Ever since you met Talik, you...."

Paige said, but I was concentrated on Phoebe, who had a look of realization on her face.

" Oh...if you guys think about it..." she said, trying to get them to

realize the obvious. Soon they all got a look of realization, then one by one they all hugged me.

" Why didn't you just tell us?" Piper said quickly.

" It wouldn't matter to us, and you know it! We're witches for goodness

sake!" Paige added.

I frowned, " It wasn't him...I..." I said, searching for the words.

" That's how it happened with Cole and I know..." Phoebe said, trying to

reason with me, but I was past reasoning.

" How I feel?! No, you don't! Wyatt even said it...I have two parents who

could give a damn if I was here or not, a demon who wants to be with me, and I'm...I have a question. How do I have Charmed

Blood?" I asked, causing them all to look at each

other.

" Where'd you hear that?" Paige asked.

I walked forward, " Demon. What does that mean, Charmed Blood?" I asked,

listening with my full attention.

Piper looked at her sisters, then me, " When we were younger and fought

evil a lot more, our sister Prue was alive and I got

infected with a disease and long story short, monkeys got our power and

became Charmed monkeys. You got really sick when you

were younger and lost almost all of your blood and the only way you were

alive was because the whitelighters helped. Well, we could take that much blood from one of us, so..." Piper trailed off.

" We all gave some. And therefore, you have all power and our blood." Paige

said patiently.

I sat on the couch, " Why didn't my parents..." I asked, but they had

already known what I was about to ask.

" Your mom is anemic and your father...he is not compatible." Paige

answered.

I looked down, " Doe that mean that we're related?" I asked.

" No, but we consider you family." Piper said kindly.

" As a matter of fact..." Phoebe began, but Paige cut her off, " No,

Phoebe." she said quickly.

" One secret at a time." Piper said, holding something back.

I stood, " What secrets? Next you'll be saying that there is a prophecy." I

joked.

They all exchanged knowing looks.

My eyes bulged, " Oh." I said, sitting back down.


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Time

All rights to the Halliwells and Charmed go to The Wb and Aaron Spelling.

This is a spin-off of his creation, of which we're all thankful for.

Chapter 3: Life In Time

After a talk with the sisters, I went home and showered. I saw the steam

and water fall on me, but I couldn't feel it. The sisters told me that I

was somehow going to reconstitute the power of three, according to the

prophecy, and there was another piece that they said I'd have to put

together myself. Apparently, my power is yet to be determined. I tried to

scrub my ignorance away, but it stuck to me like mud. It was then that I

got the idea that I should go into the past. The past could tell me all the

answers I needed to know. That and I know the Charmed Ones have a spell for

it. So I finished up and hopped out of the shower, trying to hurry. I slid

on my jeans and pulled on a white t-shirt, then grabbed my grey coat and

slid on my skechers and walked to the mirror. I frowned and pulled at my

coat, then left to the Manor.

" HEY! How are you?" was the first thing I heard upon entering the

attic. It was Wyatt and he was standing by the book.

" I'm good, considering." I sighed.

" I heard. Mom and my aunts told me about this...uh...prophecy." he said,

faking a smile, " You know...mama's boy type things." he joked, then made a

face that showed pain.

"I'm sorry. I was...am in a corner." I said, moving to him and the book.

" Water under the bridge, so what are you doing here? They said you were

sort of...confused when you left." Wyatt said.

" Hurt is a better word. Doesn't it hurt you? I mean the prophecy is 1/3

about you." I said carefully turning pages in the book.

" A little, but I'll get over it. So, where's Talik." he asked, looking

down.

I stopped and looked at him, " If I didn't know any better, I'd say you

were jealous. Look, I don't where he goes and that part freaks me out, but

that's not important now." I said, turning back to the book.

" What is important now? Why are you holding this all inside? Let it out."

he said quietly.

I looked at him, walking towards me and I felt almost betrayed. I pushed

him, but he came back, so I pushed him again and he came back again and on

the last push, something happened! A blast hit him and he slid back a few

steps. I did this again, and it worked less and less each time until I felt

his arms around me. I cried, " Why? I know why my parents are never here!

It's me! I'm...there's something wrong with me, but I'm going to change

it." I said, looking at the book.

" What are you talking about?" he asked.

I didn't even think about it, I just read from the book, " Hear these word,

hear the rhyme, our future selves we'll find, in another place and time." I

shouted and suddenly realized I had forgotten to switch the word 'future'

with the word 'past' and I felt as if I was flying forward into

nothingness!

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the floor, but that wasn't the

strange thing...I couldn't see over my stomach! It wasn't fat...I was

pregnant! I was even more freaked out when I saw Chris come running over to

me! He was much older now, but he was still as cute as he ever was.

" Hey, brother-in-law, what are you doing on the floor?" he said quickly,

picking me up.

I looked at him confused, " What does that mean?! Wait, first things first,

how am I pregnant?" I asked, trying not to convey too much.

He looked at me shocked for a minute, then laughed, " If you don't know,

I'm not gonna tell you." he said, laughing.

" What year is this?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me seriously, " 2023...are you sure you're okay? Maybe I

should heal you or something." Chris said, helping me to a chair. I was

shocked. The attic was the same, despite little changes, and it felt so

weird. I was like 32 and pregnant. The only think I could think of was

that Melinda and I had gotten married to have a baby together like Will and

Grace, but why was I pregnant?

" So, when's Melinda getting here?" I smiled.

He looked at me seriously again, " Not sure she's coming until the baby's

due. Her, Ted, and the kids. I'm kinda hoping Kyle will get back soon so I

can go. Bianca is waiting." Chris smiled, " But Wyatt should be here any

minute." he said, making me smile.

" How long is he staying." I asked.

Chris looked at me, confused now, " I hope forever, he is your husband." he

chuckled. I almost fell from the chair when I hear the last part. Chris

caught me and noticed my face.

" Can you get me some water?' I asked, grabbing at my throat. He nodded and

orbed out of the room. I looked up, shocked, " WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! YOU

GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at the roof.

Wyatt instantly orbed into the room and stared at me. He looked his

part. That would make him 34 and he was hot, but that wasn't the point, "

Wow! Who's the lucky...guy?" he asked in disbelief.

I frowned, " You!" I said in a not-so-friendly tone.

Wyatt looked like a bus hit him, " That's...new." he said, sitting in the

chair across from me. I avoided his eyes for a minute.

" Wait..Wyatt, 18 year-old Wyatt? You must have come with me when I read

the spell!" I said in realization.

" Yeah. Why are we here?" He asked, " This is too much, we risk changing

the future with every moment we stay." he lecture.

" Cut to 13 years later, and I'm pregnant by you...anything you want to

confess." I asked sarcastically.

" I'm in love with you." Wyatt shrugged.

" Obvious. Did you know we're married?" I said, flashing the rock.

" I'm good. So where do we go from here?" he asked.

I looked down, " Despite the future, I've got a boyfriend." I said, staring

at him.

Just then Chris orbed back into the room, " Hey, power of three is all

here." he said, sitting in a chair between us.

" Charmed Ones? US?" Wyatt asked.

" Yes." Chris said impatiently, " What is going on with you two?!" he

asked.

" We're past us." Wyatt confessed, gaining a punch in the arm.

Chris looked at us and smiled, " you guys told me about this. This is when

you tried to go backwards and went forwards instead, right? So..." he

trailed off.

"Everything happens for a reason. We must have come here for some reason."

I said, trying to figure out the lesson.

" Yeah, now that we have determined part of the reason, can we figure out

the rest?" Chris smiled.

" What are you smiling about?" Wyatt asked. Chris was about to say

something, but he stopped at the sight of 3 demons. I waddled backwards and

raised my hand to send someone flying, but nothing happened! Chris waved

his hand at one of the demons and the demon disappeared in a swirl of orbs

and appeared against a wall! A demon ran after me and suddenly I levitated

into the air and kicked him. From the air, I watched Wyatt raise his hand

and blow up a demon! I landed again and the demon came at me, but I felt

electricity flick through my hands and suddenly lightning shot from my

hands and hit the demons head on!

" Fun." Chris smiled.

I looked at him breathlessly, " Hey, what's to eat. I'm starving. Is

Desperate Housewives still on?" I asked, waddling out of the room.

" That's why I was smiling. I've got to go and pick up Bianca, but you

might want to get your hubby home." Chris chuckled.

" We don't live here? Where are mom and dad?" Wyatt asked.

" No, you live in your own house across town. I live here...not because I

have to, but because the house is always under attack. Actually, you and

Drake are thinking of moving back in here...but that's why I'm going to get

Bianca. So we can go and get ready for Mom an Dad's homecoming

celebration. The way they described it, Tahiti sounds fun." Chris said,

orbing away.

Wyatt sat in a nearby chair, staring into space. He was happy that he'd be

with Drake someday, but sad that it wasn't now. He walked over to the book

and flipped through the pages, searching for any entry of Talik. His eyes

widened when he saw the entry. He turned around and smiled to hide what

he'd just found as I waddled back into the room, " Hey, slow down! I'd like

to get my baby here without racing stripes." he smiled.

I licked my ice cream and sneered, " Funny, but when you're feet swell

and...wait, did you say your baby?" I asked.

" Our. Our baby. Now, come on." he said, holding out his hand.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" To get ready for Mom and Dad's homecoming celebration. We're going to

'our' home, where 'we' live together." Wyatt said in awe.

" I'm pregnant, not stupid! And I can read between the lines and we've

already talked about this...I'm..." I started, but stopped when Wyatt

interrupted me.

" I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. Look, father of my child, this

is only the beginning. Not giving up." he sighed.

I smiled and hugged him, " If you did, I'd be worried. I love you, too." I

said, orbing away with him.

I stood in front of the mirror once again, trying to fit shirts over my

stomach, but it didn't happen. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to

see Wyatt smiling.

" I can't fit anything! I'm like a whale...or worse, Star Jones." I said,

falling into his arms.

He patted my back, " It's okay. You're still hot." he said, making me pull

away. I stared at him in disbelief for a minute, then he spoke again, "

Look, what does it hurt? This is the future and I don't see Talik around."

Wyatt said, not smiling anymore.

" Remind me to look at the book when we...we..." I stuttered. I, all of a

sudden, felt an intense pain and I noticed I had peed all over

myself. Wyatt grabbed me quickly and we orbed to the Manor.

When we orbed in, Piper and Leo were just getting in and looked at us as if

we were demons! The people at the party, Melinda, Paige's family, Phoebe's

family, Billie's family, and Chris and Bianca, jumped out, only to be

surprised themselves. They immediately noticed the big, wet stain on my

jeans.

" Nice accessory, but I'll stick with jewels." Bianca quipped.

" Get him to the table!" Piper shouted, helping me to the table. I climbed

on top of the table and sat there in pain.

" This one is new...what do we do?" Wyatt asked.

" We? what is wrong with you?" Leo asked carefully, " You've been

practicing for months, ever since you found out." he said urgently.

" Dad!" he said, impatiently rocking the table.

" Call for the baby!" Paige said quickly.

" Somebody call for the damn baby! It hurts!" I shouted.

Wyatt put his hands up, " Baby!" he said and my stomach opened and a baby

levitated out, covered in orbs. They quickly cut the umbilical cord and my

stomach closed back up.

" Awww! It's an itsy, bitsy baby boy!" Phoebe said.

Piper handed me the baby, " What are we going to call him?" Wyatt asked.

I held him, looking into his eyes, " Matthew. Matthew Wyatt Halliwell." I

said carefully. Suddenly, I felt myself being hurtled through darkness,

then I felt a thud as I hit the floor of the attic!

When we woke up, the sisters were there and they already knew what had

happened. They saw the book and what page it was opened to. I explained

what we saw and they weren't shocked. They said that they'd seen this

happen and that they were aware that we were destined to be together and I

was again shocked. I told them I needed time to adjust, then went home.

" It's a lot to take in, but I have something to tell you." Wyatt said,

orbing in behind me.

" What?" I asked.

"Talik. He becomes the 'Source'." Wyatt said, trying to gauge my reaction.

I laughed in disbelief, " I know you love me, but you shouldn't lie. We're

together in the future, but if you keep lying to me, we won't be." I said

with anger building in my voice.

" What? I'm not! While you went downstairs to get some food, I looked

through the book and Talik is...or will be the 'Source'." Wyatt said,

moving closer.

" Get out." I said softly

" But, I..." Wyatt pleaded.

"Go!" I shouted, making decorative plates on the table blew up. Wyatt

looked at me in shock, then orbed away, leaving me to stare at the space

where he used to be.

If you want to read the whole story, go to http://eu. nifty. org/nifty/gay/celebrity/charming-the-halliwells/

But with no spaces.


	4. Charmed Begins

All rights to the Halliwells and Charmed go to The Wb and Aaron Spelling.

This is a spin-off of his creation, of which we're all thankful for.

Chapter 4: Charmed Begins

I was...am, I am, so mad at Wyatt! How could he try to break Talik and I

up? Even if we were going to get married and have a baby together. If we

were meant to be together, then we would be and we shouldn't push it. I

hadn't seen the Halliwells since the attic a few days ago. They hadn't

yelled at me or anything and it kinda scared me. I smiled as the alarm

clock woke me up, thinking that my future wasn't as unclear as I thought it

was. I was going to be happy, I think, and with Wyatt...I didn't see that

coming.

" Things change." I said, walking to the mirror. I smiled at the

reflection. I thought for a minute where I'd be if I didn't go to the

future. What feelings what I be feeling? What would I be doing right now?

What if Wyatt was telling the truth about Talik?

" Deep Thought?" Talik said, shimmering in behind me. He towered over me

and put his hand on my shoulder.

" Ocean Deep." I said carefully moving away.

" What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my reluctance to be touched.

" Who are you?" I asked vaguely.

" What do you mean? I already told you everything" he said with an

impatient tone.

" I mean where did you come from? And why now?" I asked, getting nothing

but silence, " Until I can fully trust you, I'm not sure we should see each

other."

He frowned and walked closer to me," What is this about? What have I done

besides save you from demons?" he asked loudly.

" Stop shouting." I said weakly.

" NO! I want to know what this is about." he said, continuing his rant.

Thunder boomed outside and I walked over to the window, looking out onto

the street. I watched the rain fall and he walked over next to me.

" Please, just tell me. I really like you. I think I might even." he

started, but he was interrupted by my cell phone. I walked to my cell phone

and looked at the screen. "Wyatt." flashed across the screen.

" Hello." I said with relief.

" Hey." Wyatt said into the phone, " Mom says they need to see you, me and

Chris right away." he said cheerily.

" Well, can it wait?" I asked, hoping for a no.

" By the way she sounded, no. Sorry I know you want to be alone to process

some stuff." he said quickly.

" How do you know that?" I asked.

" Because that's how I felt after I got back." he said, hanging up. I

turned to Talik with an emotionally blank face.

" I heard. So does that mean...Right, I guess we'll talk later." Talik

smiled weakly.

I nodded, " Yeah, I've gotta go." I said, grabbing my coat and running out

the door.

Paige searched the book while Piper readied the triquetra and Phoebe paced

nervously.

" Are we sure about this?" Phoebe asked.

Paige and Piper both looked up at her, " Yeah, honey, we have to. They'll

get the start that we should have had." Piper said quickly.

" I'm kind of worried about Drake, though. His trip to the future and...his

powers are going to fall back and he'll only have one of ours." Paige said,

concerned.

Phoebe chuckled, " I wonder which one they'll have. I mean Wyatt and Chris

will have Charmed Powers plus whitelighter power, but when we cast this

spell, it'll pick one set of powers. Drake's essentially just a witch." she

said thoughtfully.

Paige sat down on a nearby couch, " Now I'm scared for him. I mean if he

doesn't inherit the telekinesis and orbing, he's going to have a tough

time." Paige said in realization.

Piper sighed, " Girls! Focus. They have to and we have to help them. Grams

didn't help us and because of it we got a late start...do you really want

that for them?" she frowned.

Just then Wyatt and Chris walked in and noticed the triquetra in the middle

of the floor. They crossed the triquetra in time to hear the front door

slam and someone call, " HEY! Anyone in the big house?" , followed by

footsteps.

" So mom, what's this about?" Chris asked.

" Well, we have to wait on Drake. DRAKE, HURRY! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE

ALREADY!" she shouted after him. When he finally stumbled through the door,

wet and cold, and stood by Wyatt and Chris, who were in the middle of the

triquetra.

" I'm here now, bossy, so what's the big hurrah?" I asked, excited to see

what it was.

" We were waiting on you." Chris said impatiently.

" Well, I'm here so what's the deal?" I asked getting mad.

Piper cleared her throat, " So, you guys know we were in our early 30's..."

Paige grunted, " ...and late 20's when we discovered we were witches and

got our 'Charmed' powers, right?" she asked, to which I nodded.

Phoebe stood next to her, " And there's something you don't know." She said

quickly.

" You guys are the next Charmed Ones." Paige said carefully examining our

faces.

I took a long breath and asked a question, " It's not that part I'm fuzzy

on, it's the how. I mean, it's honor-tastic, but why the three of us? I'm

not even one of your kids." I asked simply.

" Because it's your destiny. It's not like we took a vote. They have powers

too...the same amount as you right now. Their powers, like yours, are way

above average. But when you become Charmed, you will be the most powerful

witches on Earth. I'm not going to lie, you might die earlier and your

personal life...yeah, that's going to go away fast." Piper said, trying to

be as honest as possible.

" But...but, there's a catch. We have to get this done now. Don't ask why,

it's the rules." Phoebe said, lighting candles.

" Wait, I...we went to the future and I saw us fighting as the Charmed

Ones." I said, slapping myself for letting that one slip.

They all stopped and looked at each other, then Piper stepped forward, "

You went to the future? Did You see..." she trailed off.

" Pregnancy. Yes, I did. Is that what You saw in the premonition Phoebe?" I

asked.

Phoebe nodded, " Sorta. You know who by, right?" she grinned.

" I went too." Wyatt said quickly.

They looked as if they were about to pass out, " Was I fat in the future?"

Paige asked.

Piper elbowed her in the stomach, " Paige!" she shouted.

" How'd You get to the future?" Piper asked.

Wyatt and I looked at each other and I answered, " I was extremely pissed

and I wanted to go to the past and figure out some things." I said quietly.

Chris looked at all of us with a look of confusion, " What are You all

talking about?" he asked.

" Chris...duck!" Phoebe said, pointing out the demon that had just

materialized behind us! I ducked in just enough time to avoid being hit by

an energy ball! A demon was right upon Chris when I waved at Chris and

yelled, " Triquetra!" and Chris appeared in the triquetra. Just then a

fireball swiped my arm and I yelped in pain! The sisters were fighting off

the three demons that had materialized after the first three. I felt a hand

on my back and suddenly I disappeared and reappeared in the triquetra!

I looked up to see Wyatt, " Thanks." I smiled.

" Can't let the goods get damaged, can I?" he smiled back. Then I looked

over and saw Chris' face and he was confused again.

Piper finally froze the while room and walked to the book, " Repeat after

me!" the woman said urgently, " Hear now the words of the witches. The

secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great

work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. I call upon the

Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power!

Give us the power!" she said. We repeated and saw the lights above the book

glow. The room unfroze and the demons moved closer to us! We all

immediately spread out and went in different directions. I went to an

opposite side of the room and tried to orb or throw the demon coming after

me with my telekinesis, but it didn't work! The demon punched at me, but I

ducked and rolled under the punched and ended up behind him. He kicked

backwards, knocking me down, then crawled on top of me! I felt rage, an

uncontrollable rage, but it wasn't my feeling. I was experiencing someone

else's emotions! I kicked him in the balls and he rolled off me. As he felt

pain, so did I! I recovered before he did, but he was faster. He tried to

run at me, but I levitated into the air and he hit his head on the wall and

fell backwards! I looked over at Chris, who sent lightning at his demon,

but the demon shimmered out and back in. He then raised his hand threw him

against the wall with a burst of orbs and Chris let electricity flow from

his hand and the demon bursted into flames. A fireball flew my way, but it

exploded just before it got to me! The demon also blew up, leaving Wyatt,

who smiled.

" Did You just blow the demon up?" I asked.

Wyatt froze the rest of the demons, " I think I still have my whitelighter

powers." he said.

" Iono, why didn't I retain my whitelighter powers?" I asked.

" well, surprise! This is your new power...s. You see, now that your

Charmed, your powers are defined." Paige smiled.

I nodded, " So, I'm going to be Phoebe, Wyatt's going to be Piper, and

Chris is...Paige and Leo?" I asked.

" You're forgetting Prue." Phoebe said quickly.

" What power would that be?" Wyatt asked.

" Well since he can't move things with his mind...try this, um, blow a

kiss, but think about ice." Phoebe said, moving back.

I nodded and looked at the nearest demon. I blew and icy kiss and it

encased the demon with ice. My eyebrows shot up and Wyatt raised his hand,

shattering it, " Brilliant." I said, wiping my mouth.

" Hey." Wyatt smirked, " I've never heard of those powers."

" What are You whining about? You wield frickin Excalibur." Chris said,

looking past me.

We all looked back and saw that the demons were unfreezing and we backed up

to see all the demons.

" Wyatt, do that energy-blasty thingy that You do so well." I said,

grabbing his arm.

He smiled and raised his hand, sending out an energy blast that vanquished

the rest of the demons. He smiled triumphantly and looked over to see if I

was looking at him too. I was. When our eyes met, I looked away and moved

away from them, to the Book of Shadows.

Chris sighed, " I think I know the secret...but can someone please say it."

he asked impatiently.

" We went to the future, but that's not the thing that's...Chris, I'm gay."

I said, flipping through the book. I looked up to see him smile at me.

" What's the news?" he joked.

" Mad? Sad? Have a sudden urge to try and kick my ass?" I said lightly.

He smiled, " No, there were signs. Plus Talik and You were too close. I

would never beat You up." he said, moving to the door.

" I know, I said try. Wait, where are You going?" I asked.

" To sleep. All of this is a bit much." Chris said, walking out of the

room.

" Night." I said, smiling down at the book. I flipped through the pages

until I realized that they were staring at me, " What? I'm not pregnant

yet." I said looking down again.

" So, You saw the future...how was it?" Piper smirked.

I shut the book, " You knew we were going to...procreate?" I asked, not

sure what to say.

Phoebe sighed and moved to me, " Yeah, we saw it. After the big battle, the

Elders gave each of us a glimpse of the future and You were in it. Not in

it a lot, but enough for us to know that You and Wyatt were going to fall

in love." Phoebe said calmly.

" And You have no problem with this?" I asked.

" No, I just want You both to be happy and so does Leo...and apparently

Chris." Piper said.

" Not You too, Wyatt? You're okay with them not telling us?" I asked,

ignoring them.

" We didn't want to force something on You guys. That'd be weird, but since

You know anyways..." Piper said, moving closer.

" Yeah, but Piper, I'm with someone else. Or at least I was, but now

I'm...torn. And Wyatt's gonna leave." I said in disbelief.

" Then that's something You and Wyatt are going to have to work

out. Sweetie, long distance is nothing if it's what you want. Apparently it

doesn't matter in the future. It just sounds like your rejecting it for

some reason, like You don't want to be with him when I can feel You love

him." Phoebe said, receiving an Oscar for her speech...and also a jab from

Paige.

" I think we need to leave them alone." Piper said, " Are You staying the

night?" she asked at the door.

" The verdict is still out." I said, watching her.

She nodded and the Sisters walked out of the room.

Wyatt gave a weak smile, " Do You want to be with me?" he asked. I didn't

know what to say and he turned to walk away.

" Wyatt." I said, making him stop, " What happens if...you're leaving for

college and that would mean you'd be leaving just

when we begin." I said, trying to sound as together as I could.

" I'm an orb away." he said, then continued to walk away. I gulped and sat

on the couch with my head in my hands and I felt like I could just die. I

wanted to just freeze him forever. I felt someone sit next to me, and I

looked up to see Phoebe.

" Why are You making this so hard?" she asked, hugging me.

I hugged her back, " I just don't want to get hurt. Even though we were

together in the future...I know that we had to through so much. The future

messes up the future." I said, noticing Paige.

" Yeah, but did You see the bun?" Phoebe asked cryptically.

I nodded, " I'm going to be a...daddy. Weird, huh? I felt future me's

feelings and I will love him. Comforting." I said.

" Awww, kid. Things are hard, that's life, but things get better, I

promise." Paige said hugging me too.

Wyatt slammed his door and sank down on his bed. He noticed Chris must have

been in the bathroom and he laid back on his bed. He found himself staring

at the ceiling and trying to stay calm and see Drake's side of view. There

was a knock at the door and then he saw his mother's face appear from

behind the door.

She walked to the bed and sat beside him, " Hey kiddo." she said, trying

not to be too obvious.

" Mom, why is he fighting so hard?' Am I that bad?" Wyatt asked blatantly.

" No! Wyatt, he's scared. You've been his best friend since You were...very

little and he's scared that he's going to hurt you. Hurting you would hurt

him and he doesn't want that. He's thinking too hard about it." Piper

explained.

" There is nothing he could do to make me not want him." he said

impatiently.

" That's romantic...and wise. You take after You dad a lot more than You

take after me, that's for sure." Piper joked. They both laughed and Piper

hugged him, " He just needs time. We knew this would come and we were

hoping for the best. Not that this is the worst, but..." Piper said

quickly.

" Mom." Wyatt said calmly, " Thanks." he said hugging her.

" Well, I'd better go find your dad. He's supposed to be teaching Melinda

how to cook cookies, but the cookies he cooks would make the Keibler elves

Cringe." she said, kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

Wyatt sighed and laid back across the bed, " I knew it." Chris said from

the closet.

Wyatt shot up and looked at Chris, " How long have You been there?" he

asked.

" Long enough to know that You and Drake are...buddies." he smiled.

Wyatt looked at him, " So..." he said.

Chris smirked and walked over to him, " Look, as long as you're

happy...what did You see in the future?" he asked..

" You really want to know?" Wyatt asked carefully. Chris nodded and Wyatt

continued, " Drake was pregnant with your nephew." he admitted.

Chris paused for a minute, then looked back at Wyatt, " What? Wait...how is

that possible?" he asked.

" It's an ancient thing, read sometime." Wyatt laughed.

" So what's the problem?" Chris inquired.

Wyatt sighed, " It seems he doesn't want to be with me." Wyatt said, making

orbs flash around the room.

Chris laughed, " You're kidding, right? Maybe it's because it's because

this was all just sprang on him, as well as us being the next Charmed

Ones. Doesn't that freak You out? We could die early and then there's the

added...wait, was I alive in the future?" he asked, breaking his rant.

" Yes. Yes! It freaks me out, but I saw our future and we were alive and

happy. Ready to have a baby." Wyatt said, forgetting where he was.

" That was years from now. He's only 16 and you've already got him married

with child. Wait, were You two married?" Chris asked.

" Yes." Wyatt replied.

" Give it time big bro, he just..." Chris started, but Wyatt interrupted,

"...needs time to think." Wyatt finished.

The rain had stopped and I was glad it did, especially when I walked back

home. I jiggled the key in the lock and opened the door, and walked in. I

looked at the clock and saw that it was morning already, even though the

sun was down, it was morning. I scanned the hall and noticed the light on

the answering machine blinking, so I walked over and pressed the

button. The machine said, " You have one message." then another voice came

on, " Honey? hey, sweetie, we heard what happened and we just called to see

if you were okay. I can see you're not there, so we'll call back later."

came my mom's voice over the machine. My heart stopped for a minute and I

realized that she'd just done the least she could do. She was a witch for

goodness sake! She could pop over here and pop back, but that's Caly

Summers..."MOM OF THE YEAR".

" Nice mothering." I said, going to my room and laying on the bed, " She

couldn't even come home and see about her son. Her son whose powers almost

caused him to...I can't believe her." I said quietly and to what I thought

was myself.

" Well, we're still here for you." Wyatt said, orbing into the room.

I didn't move, I just laid back on the bed, " Look, I don't want to

fight...I just want to lay here." I said quietly.

Wyatt nodded and laid on the bed behind me, " I know." he said, snuggling

up behind me.

Neither one of us said anything else, we just laid there all night.


	5. Summers Lovin

All rights to the Halliwells and Charmed go to The Wb and Aaron Spelling.

This is a spin-off of his creation, of which we're all thankful for.

Chapter 5: Summers Lovin

I sprinted through the warehouse, around boxes and dodged fireballs! I

tripped, but stayed steady. I finally saw the end of the warehouse, but the

door was sealed shut. I never slowed down, I just jumped on a crate and

hopped across crate after crate until I got to the end and I dove through

the window! When I landed outside, Wyatt and Chris were waiting for me.

" Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, checking me out.

I looked down at my jeans and shirt, which were cut up and blood stained, "

Yeah, just a few mortal wounds," I joked, " but they're coming and I

couldn't flip the switch!"

Chris chuckled, " So, we're screwed?" he asked in disbelief.

" No, maybe Wyatt could blow them up from out here." I said hopefully.

Wyatt scrunched his face, " From here?" he asked.

" Might actually work, try it." Chris said quickly.

Wyatt closed his eyes, concentrating on the magical bomb we planted in the

building. He imagined it blowing up. He sighed and I patted his back, " You

can do it. Look, I know you can. Try again." I whispered in his ear. He

closed his eyes again and envisioned it and suddenly there was a rustle of

glass and the door started to wobble.

" They're coming!" Chris shouted.

He scrunched his face and soon he opened his eyes in shock, then Chris and

I saw and heard the gigantic explosion and Chris grabbed my hand and we

orbed away. When we appeared in the attic, the sister and Billie were

there. They immediately rose.

" So, how'd it go?" Phoebe asked.

" Ok, but I'm having trouble with my powers." Wyatt said stoically.

I tried to raise my hand, " Owww! Me too...that levitating stuff is hard!"

I said quickly.

The sisters looked at my hands, " Oh my gosh!" Paige said, running over to

heal me, " What happened?"

" Glass." I said, flinching at the pain.

Piper was deep in thought," Maybe Your powers are off. We didn't have a

good chance with the demons interrupting us. We could try again. You're

already Charmed, it's just a power thing." she said calmly, " Chris are you

having problems with your powers?"

Chris shook his head.

" Ok, then let's do this." Paige said, watching Piper get the book.

We stood in the triquetra and repeated the spell and everything and as we

finished, swirls of light came from Wyatt and I. Wyatt's orbs flew into me

and mine into him! I looked at him frantically.

" Feel any different?" Billie asked.

" Nah." I said, raising my hand blowing up a nearby lamp, " Ok, maybe." I

said, watching my hands.

The next day....

It was a clear day, no rain, no clouds, just a beautiful day. While that

day was going on, I was in the attic, concentrating on the glass and

suddenly it exploded!

" Wow." Piper said from the door, " I couldn't even blow things up until I

was 3 or 4 years in." she said walking over to me.

" Well, I can't move my hand without blowing stuff up, so I need to find a

way to do it without having to raise my hand." I said,looking down at my

hands," I don't even knof if I can freeze things...how'd you deal with

these powers." I finished.

" Leo." she said pointint at a potion bottle, which blew up, " and

time. You just need time." she said quickly, " Well I'm off to the club,

then the resturaunt...the busy life of Piper Halliwell." she smiled,

leaving the room.

I nodded and looked down at the potion bottle, " I guess you want me to

clean that up?" I joked, walking over and cleaning it up. I was wiping up

the glass when I remebered that I had taken the broom and pan down to the

kitchen. I felt and intense desire to be there and not have to walk and in

an instant I was there! I looked around frantically, then Piper walked in.

She gasped, " How did you get down here?! you wree just upstairs, right?"

she asked, hands ready to blow me up.

I nodded, " Apparently, I'm...a teleporter? Can anyone in your family

teleport?" I asked. She smiled at me, " That's not a whitelighter!" I

finished, feeling a bit dumb.

" No. Not that I've heard. Wait, are you sure you're a teleporter? Maybe

the part of Prue you got was astral projection." Piper said, thinking

aloud.

" Piper." I said once. " Piper." I said again. " PIPER! Okay, how do I get

back to my body?" I asked carefully moving my hand through the toaster.

" Just want to be back in your body. Gosh, I can't believe this. Prue

didn't get this power until we were years into being a witch. Maybe you

should summon her." Piper said, grabbing her keys off the counter.

" Can I do that?" I asked.

Piper chuckled, " You're Charmed, so yeah. Just don't get too crazy with

the spell, personal gain is always there. Besides, the book is yours too

now, and this is an emergency." she said, walking out the door.

" So you're not gonna help me!" I shouted.

She opened the door, " Wyatt's here, Chris is at school with Melinda and

Leo. And if there's any problem, there's always my sisters. Oh, and Billie

is coming over to get a book. She's a bit nervous about her engagement, but

I'm late, gotta go." she said, finally leaving. I huffed and thought about

my body. I yearned to be back in my body and to be laying in my bed with

Wyatt. I felt a tingling and suddenly I was standing over my body. I

grimaced when I saw that I had fell backwards. I had missed the glass, but

I had most likely hit my head.

" Oh crap!" came a voice behind me, prompting me to turn around. I saw

Wyatt's worried face and I walked over to him.

" Wyatt, I'm not hurt or anything, it's my new power. I can astral

project." I said quickly.

He stared at me for a second, then nodded, " Right, why is there glass on

the floor?' he asked.

" Me and Piper were practicing our powers." I half smiled.

Wyatt nodded again, " Okay. I just came to see if you were alright." he

said.

I nodded and walked over to my body. I thought hard about being in it and

suddenly I felt my eyes open and I looked up at Wyatt. He reached down and

pulled me up and I immediately sat on the couch. I patted the seat beside

me, " Wyatt. Sit please." I asked, watching him sit beside me, " I think we

need to talk. (He nodded) I know what we saw in the future was great, but

what if by seeing that, we messed it up?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me, " Because I feel about you tonight the way I've

always felt. I love you and I don't see that going away. Besides, with

normal people, it's make things move faster." he joked.

" I feel the same way. I just can't believe we feel the exact same way

about each other, but it's hard to grasp that concept." I smiled, " Then

there's the fact that you're leaving to go to college."

He moved closer, " I'm an orb away. Especially with us being the Charmed

Ones." he said, so close I could feel his body heat on me.

" You can't promise that. What about when you have a paper to write? What

if you meet new friends and you want to hang out with them and you don't

because you feel like you should be with me? What if I hold you back?" I

said, trying to be as honest as possible.

"Then that's something we'll have to deal with. We're not on a tv show,

this isn't " 7th Heaven". We're going to have problems that we;ll have to

deal with and they may take some time, but we'll deal." he said, trying to

convince me.

" Just one more problem." I said, leaning back.

He groaned, " What?! What now?' he asked impatiently.

" Talik." I said grimly.

Wyatt looked at me with an understanding face, " You could always vanquish

him." he joked, causing me to gasp.

I smiled and imagined telling Talik about us, " There could be explosions

and fireballs fore everyone." I thought. My love life was...crazy. The only

thing I could think was, " There's nothing like a little Summers Lovin.". I

smiled Wyatt, then leaned into him and kissed him.

" See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said cheerfully.

" No, actually it wasn't." I said, beginning to feel cheerful too.

Leo, Melinda and Chris were at "Charmed", Piper's resturaunt. It was packed

and Leo walked through the middle of the room, trying to get to the

kitchen, but bumped into Piper.

" Hey, where've you guys been?" Piper asked.

" Well, I took the kids to Magic School. Grading, searching...there's

nothing on 'Talik', do you think there could be another name?" Leo asked.

Piper shrugged, " I don't know, but guess who just got another power?" she

said. Leo looked at her and she nodded, " Astral Projection."

" So, where is he now?" Leo asked, following her to the kitchen.

" At home with Wyatt." Piper said, avoiding Leo's gaze.

Leo stepped in front of Piper, " Piper, you said that you were going to let

them handle things theirself." he said, visibly angry.

" Why shouldn't I help them? I mean look at how hard it was for us. I just

don't wanna see them go through that." she said, stirring a pot of soup.

" That's just it, Piper, we appreciate each other so much more because of

what we went through." Leo argued.

Piper looked somber, " Okay, but I don't like it. I'll stay out of it." she

smiled.

Leo kissed her forehead, " Thank you. Besides, they're just kids and they

have their whole lives to be with each other. Even you needed to date Dan

before we finally got together." Leo said slyly.

" I wonder where he is." Piper joked. Leo put his arms around her waist and

pulled her in, " I bet you do." he laughed, kissing her neck.

" Cole Turner?" I said, flipping through the pages in the Book of Shadows,

" He was hot...and obviously in love with Phoebe." I said quickly.

Wyatt looked confused, " Why would you say that?" he said walking to the

book.

" About him in love with..." I started, but Wyatt interrupted, " No, about

him being hot? But since we're on it, why would you say he was in love with

Aunt Phoebe." he asked.

" Because he kept trying even after she gave him no chance. He saved her

and the sisters, even when he tried to kill them. Plus, he changed the past

to be with her." I said patiently, " If he wasn't in love with her, he

would have been vanquished a long time before he was. Or kill the sisters."

I added.

Wyatt smiled, " That's one way of looking at it." he said, grabbing my

waist. He turned me around and kissed me for a minute, then smiled again, "

This is..." he started, but I interrupted, " Surreal?" I smirked.

" Talik!" I blurted.

Wyat's face became a pissed one, " HUH?" he asked angrily.

I sighed, " No, I just need to tell him about us...before something crazy

happens." I said, feeling guilty.

" You're right. Do you want me to be there?" he asked.

" So I could see Smackdown 2007 in here? No, it wouldn't help. Then I'd

have to dodge energy balls and energy blasts and I'm not feeling so spry."

I said quickly.

He nodded, " So, you should do it here...potions, people...Book of

Shadows." he said, trying to mask his happiness.

" Good idea." I said calmly.

" Good. So, should I summon him, or are you going to do it?" he asked,

still trying to hide his happiness.

I chuckled, " No, I'll do it. That means not you! And until then, I'm gonna

need you not to seduce me." I lectured, walking away from him.

" Where are you going?" Wyatt asked, looking at the book.

" Home." I said simply, leaving the room.

Two cloaked figures strode down a quiet hall in the Underworld and stopped

at a book. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire contained the magic

of the Underworld. The two figures came to a stop at the sight of two other

cloaked figures. They exchanged nods and the two new cloaked figures

touched the book.

The cloacked woman held the book out and the cloaked man said, " This is

the pledge to become Source. After the last few sources, we have decided to

become less lenient." he said quietly.

" You have to kill the Charmed Ones to become the Source. It should be

easy, they are new." the woman commented.

" Should be easy." said the taller figure, putting his hand on the

grimoire.

" We do require that you kidnap one of them. Kill the Halliwells, bring

back the Summers child." the woman said patiently.

The cloaked figure with his hand on the grimoire pulled back his hood,

revealing himself to be Talik, " Done. As long as I don't have to kill

him." he said. The other figure put his hand on Talik's shoulder, " Fallin

in love with a Charmed One, big mistake...must run in the family." the

other figure said, pulling back his hood to reveal himself as Cole

Turner. They both smiled.

" Well, if this your destiny, then it shall be so. Do be careful, Drake can

tear off a switch." the cloaked man said quickly, disappearing along with

the woman and the Grimoire. Two demons took their place, " I need you to

bring me one of the new Charmed Ones. Pahras Drake Summers." Talik

commanded. They both smiled and blinked out.

" You're doing great," Cole said hugging Talik, " Son."

I locked the door behind me, feeling very "watched". I was about to check

the flashing answering machine, but I continued into the dining room and

felt my way to the light switch. As it click on, i noticed that I wasn't

alone and jumped around to see two big guys in leather coats watching me.

" How did you get into my house!" I asked loudly. They didn't say a word,

they just blinked out, " OH!" I said, running in the opposite direction. I

got as far as the hallway before one of the guys blinked in front of me! I

held up my hand and froze him quickly. I focused my eyes on him and

concentrated hard on the other and he blew up! I whirled around and headed

to the kitchen where I found a comfy spot to hide (under the sink). I

waited for a minute and climbed out in an attempt to flee the house, but

when I got to the door again, the frozen demon was gone and I felt a hand

on the back of my neck! I felt myself hit the wall with force and hit the

floor! I rolled over and saw one coming after me, so I raised my hand

quickly and blew him up! I rolled over and tried to crawl to the door, but

I didn't make it. Another hand grabbed me and threw me backwards into the

mirro in the dining room. I felt the pain shoot up my back as I saw the

shards of glass fall from the broken frame and I wondered "Was this the

end?". I was fading fast and before I knew it I was about to black

out. Before I blacked out, a cloaked figure stepped in my view...it stared

down at me, then decided to take off it's hood. My eyes immediately went to

his face! Wyatt wasn't lying about Talik, he was really the source! With my

last breath, I whispered, " Help!" and finally faded away. I'm not sure how

long I was out, it couldn't have been long. Maybe minutes, but I felt

someone's hand on my back and I felt as if I was being healed. I awoke to a

face that I had never seen, though a hot face, not one I had seen. I knew

him from somewhere...someone had described him to me before...

" Thanks." I said, slowly dusting myself off, " Now who the hell are you?"

He helped me dust off a bit, " Hi. I heard some commotion from the street

and..." he said, trying to pull off the incredible lie.

I chuckled, " No you didn't. I can tell a whitelighter from a mile away." I

said surveying the room. I gasped at the mess all over the place and

cringed.

He looked around too, then extended his hand, " I'm your new whitelighter,

Kyle. Kyle Brody." he said carefully.

As he said his name, my eyes darted to him, " Paige's Kyle?!" I asked.

He sucked his tooth, " No, Paige has Henry. I'm just Kyle Brody, guardian

angel. So, are you okay?" he asked, now surveying the room too.

" Yeah. Guardian Angel...that's all I need, another guardian angel. I could

really use a good house cleaner. Wait, I already have a guardian angel, or

whitelighter." I said in shock. I made my way to the living room, trying to

surmise how the 'rents would take this if they knew. I picked up a broom

and started to sweep the living room roughly.

Kyle followed right behind me, " Yes, but the Charmed Ones need a

whitelighter who isn't...Charmed. Someone outside the circle. Wyatt and you

are just connected." he explained, " And now that you're Charmed, the

elders thought that you should have a definite whitelighter." he said.

A definite whitelighter? When did the world become so unpredictable? I

guess it was always predictable, but this is ridiculous. Then there was the

Elders. Piper and Leo told me they had to go through to be together and how

the sisters had to take all kinds of abuse from them. I wasn't too keen on

them already, but Kyle Brody? He seemed alright,a s far as Paige's exes

went, but my mind wandered back to Talik...something had happened...I was

about to pass out when...OMG! He was the source!

" Is he the source?" I asked, throwing the broom down.

Kyle looked confused, " There is no source." he said confidently.

I sighed and picked up the dustpan, " No! You don't get it...He will be if

he's not already. There's something suspicious about this whole thing. Why

the big song and dance?" I said to myself. He looked at me as if he didn't

understand and I understood that, but I had the wheels in my mind working,

" Something isn't right." I said finally.

Talik and Cole marched hurriedly down the dark corridor. They stopped at

the same cloaked figures.

" This is not going be easy! Why didn't you tell me they alreay had a

whitelighter." Talik vented.

" We didn't know, and didn't we say not to hurt Drake? Besides, didn't my

husband say that our son was going to cut a switch?" the woman said,

pulling off her hood to reveal Caly Summers.

The other figure pulled off his hood to reveal himself as Peter Summers, "

It's a good thing mommy and Daddy are going home." he smirked.


End file.
